You belong with me
by Mc style
Summary: Jade has a huge crush in cat but does cat feel the same about her?
1. chapter 1

Robbie. The word left a bad taste in her mouth as cat was talking about an upcoming date with Robbie. " we're going to see that new movie about you know-" said cat but jade wasn't paying attention she had a crush on cat until she started dating beck. But beck dumped her for stupid tori. God I hate tori she ruined everything for me! Then suddenly she remembered she was talking to cat. "You can tag along if you want" said cat with a glisten in her eyes. God if I could get my hands on you thought jade but she wasn't planning on being third wheel. Cause she had a plan. She was going to kill Robbie. Even though she had threatened him all the time this time she was serious. She wanted cat bad and the only way she could have her is by killing her boyfriend.

Lucky for jade Robbie didn't live that far from her house so she went over to his house favorite pair of scissors in her pocket.

She knocked on the door and Robbie threw it open probably expecting cat. I just gave him the look of "let me in or else". Thank God he got the message and let me inside. The best part the about being mean is having everyone under your control. Once inside he said "what do you want". " Well what would cat want" I said flashing him a bitchy smile. Robbie rolled his eyes " look were just going to the movies" but interrupting him I said " you know cat loves surprises" circling around him. "It would be a shame to not bring your girlfriend something special" I said wrapping hair around my finger than stopping cause gross. "Actually I do have something for her" said Robbie Holding a Bouquet of flowers. I grabbed those flowers and threw them on the floor. "Hey!" Yelled Robbie but I pushed him up against the wall and held him there struggling while fiddling in my pocket for my scissors. But before I did anything I pushed him harder against the wall and whispered in his ear " Cat is mine" and with that I stabbed the scissors in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the living room couch with bloody fingers I sat there waiting for cat. A minute later I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it slowly, " Jade what are you doing"said cats soft sweet voice but I tugged her inside and pushed her up on the wall like I did Robbie but this time kissing her smack on the lips. She tried pushing away from me gasping for air but i wouldn't let go. I picked her up and threw her on the couch. Crawling on her to get another taste of her lips she pushed me off of her. "Jade!"she screamed. "What" I said lazily back to her. "What is wrong with you, and where is Robbie!" She said looking around frantically. "Oh Robbie he's over here." I led her down the hall to a closet with Robbie's dead body inside. " Yeah I couldn't bury him yet" I said staring down at the body satisfied.

Turning back to cat she stared at me in a way that my heart swoon. Her stare full of helplessness, sadness, and pain just the way I liked it and with that thought cat fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade rolled her eyes at the two unconscious body's at her feet. Jade grabbed Robbie's legs and took him outside with luckily a shovel outside as well. She knew it wouldn't be to long until cat woke up so she had to work fast. About twelve minutes later she was finished with her job. She went back inside and found cats still unconscious body. She shoved her and pushed her to wake her up. Then she came up with the stupidest idea. She could kiss her to consciousness with true loves kiss. She pressed her lips against hers once again. She made out with her for a few minutes and started feeling cat getting back to normal. Jade quickly got off her so cat wouldn't suspect something. "Jade" said cat weakly "what happened". " Nothing except you kissing me" I said flirty. "Oh" said cat rubbing her head. " So do you want to go see a movie" I said extending out my hand. " Sure!" Said cat gullible as ever and ran out with me dragging behind her. At the movies it turned out they bought tickets for that new rom com which was good for cat because I would have dragged her into seeing a whole different movie. Finally we found our seats. The movie was ok not my favorite than cat asked "Did I really kiss you." " No but I did" I said leaning in and kissing cat passionately. Now that Robbie was gone she was mine all mine. But what surprised me is that she kissed back.


End file.
